There has been known in recent years a human-machine interface (HMI) or a human-computer interface (HCI) that performs multisensory information transmission by utilizing human five senses (such as eyesight, touch, and hearing).
For example, an interface configured by both a map-based display showing a current position and a route display, and a voice route guidance has been realized as a unified interface device utilizing eyesight and hearing in a navigation system for a vehicle.
There has been also known a technology capable of selecting or changing content to be provided to a user in accordance with a status of the user, as well as realizing only multisensory information transmission (referring to Patent Literature 1).